Lustrzane odbicie
by Pernix
Summary: Story about Leah and her feelings for Sam. Historia o Lei i jej uczuciach do Sama.


**AN: Witam, oto moja pierwsza miniaturka. Dotyczy ulubionej posaci z La Push – Lei. Postaci należą do Stephanii Meyer. Miłego czytania! :)**

**Lustrzane odbicie**

Stała przed lustrem, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie. Rozmazany tusz do rzęs podrzędnej firmy „no-name" ściekał po gładkich, śniadych policzkach. _Wyglądam jak zombie albo fanka gotyku_ – pomyślała z ironią. Przypatrywała się białej sukni - dotykała delikatnej satyny, przesunęła palcami po koronkowym gorsecie zdobionym mieniącymi się kryształkami.

- Mogła być moja! Moja! – krzyczała, zawodząc. Spazmatyczny jęk wydobył się z jej piersi. - Moja – jęknęła raz jeszcze, opadając na kolana.

To ona mogłaby być teraz u boku najprzystojniejszego mężczyzny z plemienia. Byliby szczęśliwi, na pewno. Wszystko przez klątwę. Tak, dla niej zmiennokształtność i wpojenie było klątwą, która naznaczyła i zdeterminowała jej życie. Odebrała tego jedynego. Ich miłość dojrzewała powoli. Leah kochała się w Samie już od podstawówki. Skrycie podglądała, jak grał z chłopakami w piłkę lub zjawiała się na plaży, kiedy oni skakali z klifu. W piątej klasie siedzieli nawet w jednej ławce - na biologii, ponieważ Uley podpadł nauczycielce i został rozsadzony. Wraz z kolegą ciągle robili żarty z tuszy biolożki, która nie potrafiła dobrać odpowiedniej odzieży do swoich gabarytów. Co lekcję zamiast skupić się na budowie pantofelka czy opisie działania układu krwionośnego, płonęła wewnętrznym ogniem. Sam uśmiechał się pod nosem. Był świadomy, że młoda Clearwaterówna się w nim podkochuje, pochlebiało mu to. Nie podkreślała swojej delikatnej urody makijażem, mimo że jej rówieśniczki stosowały już różnego rodzaju upiększające specyfiki. Zawsze ubierała się stosownie do okazji. Do szkoły chodziła w spodniach lub spódnicy za kolano. Nosiła gładkie bluzki z prostym dekoltem obszytym lamówką. W kościele pojawiała się w skromnej sukience, a latem chodziła w krótkich, spranych szortach. Nie był nią zainteresowany. W jego sercu miejsce zajęła Rachel - piękna, zielonooka siostra Jacoba Blacka. Była starsza i miała już jędrne cycki, które lubił obserwować szczególnie na lekcji W-Fu, falujące podczas biegu. Nigdy do niej nie startował, bo boska Rachel nie spoglądała nawet na takich smarkaczy jak on. Była raczej dziewczyną jego marzeń, której nie mógłby mieć, choć wszystkie swoje rówieśniczki miał u stóp.

Kiedy Leah z dziecka przekształciła się w młodą kobietkę, jej subtelna uroda uwiodła Sama. Tym razem on patrzył na nią wzrokiem słodkiego szczeniaka. Tymczasem Leah przechodziła okres pod tytułem: _Nienawidzę chłopaków_. Zaczytywała się w feministycznej prozie, a za wzór stawiała sobie Virginię Woolf. Nie był to może trafny wybór, zważywszy na biografię pisarki, ale fascynowała ją poza i niezależność kobiety. Skoro Sam Uley nie wykorzystał okazji wtedy, to teraz będzie musiał się bardzo starać. Chłopak nie uznawał słowa porażka – przynosił kwiaty, pisał liściki. Jego nieugiętość w końcu się opłaciła. Pewnego wieczoru, gdy postawił wszystko na jedną kartę i przyszedł zaśpiewać pod okna ukochanej romantyczną serenadę, złamał opór.

- Uley, w tej chwili przestań! Sąsiedzi zadzwonią na policję. Zamkną cię za zakłócanie porządku publicznego, a przy okazji ktoś oskarży cię za upośledzenie narządu słuchu! - Nie przestał. - Proszę, nie śpiewaj już nigdy więcej! Schodzę - krzyknęła.

Triumfalny uśmiech nie chciał zejść z jego twarzy, pomimo tego, że się skompromitował. Nic nie było ważne, dla niej zrobiłby wszystko. Długie, lśniące hebanowe włosy gładko opadały na ramiona, czekoladowe oczy wodziły na pokuszenie, zaokrąglone biodra mimowolnie kołysały się niczym napędzana wiatrem huśtawka, piersi falowały pod bluzką - jędrne, małe brzoskwinki, które chciałoby się ścisnąć.

- Sam, do cholery, patrz mi w oczy - tu je mam! - Wskazała zdecydowanym gestem.

- Wybacz, kochanie, nie mogę cię nie wielbić, jesteś cudowna - odpowiedział, wybity z zamroczenia, jakie spowodował widok ukochanej.

- A ty jesteś skończonym idiotą, Sam. Niepotrzebnie się fatygowałeś. Nie jestem zainteresowana.

- Ale kotku...

- Nie „kotkuj" mi tu, twój czas minął – przerwała mu, lecz chwilę potem uśmiechnęła się, widząc jego strapioną minę. - Zamierzasz tak za mną chodzić cały czas? - Pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową. - Masz dwie minuty. Przekonaj mnie, że jesteś coś wart. - W głębi serca nadal darzyła go uczuciem. Nie chciała tylko tego pokazać. Należała jej się jakaś rekompensata za upokarzające odrzucenie kilka lat temu.

- Leah, byłem głupi. Głupi jak znoszony but. Nie jestem cię wart, nie dorastam ci do pięt, ale szaleję za tobą i jeśli zgodziłabyś się, żebym był chociaż twoim podnóżkiem, chętnie przyjmę tę posadę. Będę biegał co rano po bułki do sklepu. Codziennie będę nosił twoje książki, jeśli mnie przyjmiesz – wyrecytował błagalnie.

- Uley, och, Uley. Dlaczego ty się tak upokarzasz, głuptasie. Nie byłoby prościej powiedzieć, że mnie przepraszasz i chcesz zaprosić do kina? - Chwyciła jego twarz w drobne dłonie i przyciągnęła do siebie, po czym złożyła na policzku krótkiego całusa. - Przyjedź po mnie o dziewiętnastej, grają _Władcę Pierścieni_ w Cinemax'ie.

Było kino, spacer po plaży, złączone ręce, pierwszy czuły pocałunek w usta. Sam i Leah od tej pory stanowili najbardziej gorącą parę w rezerwacie. Chłopak zrobiłby dla niej wszystko i wszyscy o tym wiedzieli.

Tej nocy, kiedy pierwszy raz zmienił się w odrażającego wilka, nie wiedział, co począć. Był załamany. Stał się potworem i nie miał pojęcia, jak z tym żyć. Biegał po lesie, rozpaczliwie wyjąc. Kiedy się uspokoił i na powrót przemienił w chłopca, pierwsze co zrobił, to pobiegł do Lei. Dziewczyna wychyliła się z okna i zobaczyła nagiego Sama – płakał. Chwyciła koc i natychmiast wymknęła się z domu. W milczeniu udali się na plażę. Uley opowiedział jej o przemianie. O bólu, strachu, bezradności. Wiele pytań kołatało mu w głowie. Nie mógł sobie z tym sam poradzić. Przytuliła go - zawsze potrafiła go uspokoić. Ukołysała swojego nastoletniego chłopaka do snu piosenką z dzieciństwa, tuląc się do ciepłego ciała i gładząc po szorstkich włosach. Nie obchodziło ją to, że jutro mama zastanie puste łóżko. Że najprawdopodobniej będzie miała szlaban przez cały miesiąc. Sam był dla niej najważniejszy. Był jej drugą połówką, której nigdy by się nie wyparła i nie porzuciła. Czuła, że są sobie przeznaczeni. Musiała z nim być, gdy jej potrzebował. Rano obudziła ich chłodna bryza. Indianin otworzył zaspane oczy i spojrzał na uśmiechniętą buzię swojej dziewczyny.

- Kocham cię, Sam. Zawszę będę i możesz być sobie okrutną bestią, ja i tak jestem twoja. - Kąciki ust uniosły mu się ku górze. Ona zawsze potrafiła podnieść go na duchu. - Udali się do domu.

Szybko zrewidowali treść legend, które co roku opowiadano im przy ognisku. Wiedzieli już, co stało się z Samem. Zgłosili się do starszyzny plemienia, która postanowiła utrzymywać na razie tę informację w tajemnicy. Sam w krótkim czasie zmężniał, nabrał muskulatury. Jego rysy wyostrzyły się prędzej, niż to możliwe w normalnym procesie dojrzewania. Ukrywanie prawdy było trudne, ale nie mogli dostarczać bliskim niepotrzebnych trosk. Nie chcieli wywołać paniki. Za każdym razem, kiedy Uley zmieniał się w wielkiego wilka, przychodził pod okno swojej ukochanej. Tylko ona znała prawdę i tylko z nią mógł dzielić swoje obawy. Znów poszli nad plażę. Noc była ciepła. Blask księżyca odbijał się w spokojnej, czarnej wodzie. Owinięci kocem całowali się - było zupełnie jak przed przemianą, gdy stanowili parę zakochanych nastolatków. Pragnął jej. To ich druga wspólna noc na plaży – sam na sam. Nie czuł tym razem strachu. Miał przy sobie ciepłe, miękkie ciało najbardziej kruchej istoty na świecie i jeszcze bardziej ogrzewał ją swoim gorącem. Bliskość, dotyk jej piersi na torsie, nutka konwalii, która dominowała w jej kwiatowych perfumach, a które wdychał z jej skropionej delikatnym potem szyi. To wszystko sprawiło, że chciał, by właśnie wtedy poczuli się bardziej zjednoczeni. Spojrzała na niego z czułością. Była jego, a on jej. Naparł na nią, pocierając szczupłe uda swoją erekcją. Tej nocy stali się jednością po raz pierwszy.

Przez cały tydzień uśmiech nie schodził jej z ust. Zawsze czuła motylki świdrujące w jej brzuchu. Sam był taki delikatny i troskliwy. Czuła się z nim bezpieczna, jakby reszta świata mogła nie istnieć. I wtedy nadeszło najgorsze. Emily - kochana kuzynka, towarzyszka z piaskownicy i jej powiernica - zdradziła, złamała, zabiła. Odebrała jej jedyną radość w życiu. Bez mrugnięcia okiem przyjęła oślepionego zaćmą przeklętego wpojenia Uleya. Jej Uleya. Serce Indianki było ściśnięte. Czuła, że oddycha tylko po to, żeby cierpieć. Że mięsień, który bije w jej klatce piersiowej za każdym razem, gdy pompuje krew, wbija jej sztylet w ciało. Złość, załamanie, nicość, nienawiść, otępienie, obojętność. Ciągle te same uczucia obezwładniały jej umysł. Raz jedno raz drugie dominowało, ale nie było nic poza tym.

Przepraszał, błagał o wybaczenie. Płakał.

Najgorzej było oglądać jego łzy. Płynęły ze smutnych, ale pięknych, błyszczących oczów, które jeszcze niedawno patrzyły na nią z takim oddaniem i uwielbieniem. Nie dostrzegała w nich już nic poza żalem i bezradnością.

Odpuściła.

Uwolniła go od obietnicy złożonej kiedyś na plaży, gdy powiedział, że nigdy jej nie zostawi i zawsze będzie ją kochał.

Kochał? Czy to tak mało znaczy? Czy jakieś otumaniające wpojenie może zniszczyć najsilniejsze uczucie, jakiego może doświadczyć człowiek?

Płakała, co noc. Co godzinę, codziennie, miesiącami. Musiała kryć się ze swoimi uczuciami, by go nie ranić. Gdy widział jej smutek, wyglądał na nieszczęśliwego, mimo że u jego boku stała ona. Nie chciała, by był nieszczęśliwy. Jak mogłaby unieszczęśliwiać miłość swojego życia? Dla niego zrobiłaby wszystko tak, jak kiedyś on dla niej.

Cierpiała w samotności, aż do wtedy, gdy tradycja plemienia również ją powołała do służby. Była wilkiem i nie miała nikogo, by wypłakać się na troskliwym ramieniu. Nikt nie utulił ją do snu pierwszego dnia po przemianie. Walka z cierpieniem stała się jeszcze trudniejsza, bo naraz z wilkami dzieliły ją wspólne myśli. Widziała szczęście swojego byłego kochanka – jego bezgraniczne, ale sztuczne uczucie, które kazało mu stać u boku Emily nieważne dlaczego. Ciężko było ukryć, że nadal go kocha. Sam wyczuwał czasami, w jakim stanie była i przeszywał ją wówczas bolesnym spojrzeniem. Nie chciała go ranić, więc coraz bardziej oddalała się od wszystkich. Przybrała maskę obojętności i zołzowatości. Wolała być brana za szaloną sukę, niż dzielić z nimi swój ból.

Zmiana watahy po buncie Jacoba nieco uwolniła ją od przeżywania wewnętrznych mąk, ale czas nie zmienił jej uczuć. Podświadomie wiedziała, że nie ma już nikogo na świecie, kogo mogłaby pokochać. Przez pewien czas szukała wpojenia. Chciała, by jakiś mężczyzna do tego stopnia otumanił ją sobą, by nie musiała pamiętać. Nienawidziła tej mocy, od kiedy Jake wpoił się w małą półwampirzycę. Do tej pory Black był jedyną osobą, która mogła ją zrozumieć. Był nieszczęśliwie zakochany, bez szans na odzyskanie miłości swojego życia, a potem - zostawił ją. Odjechał z krwiopijcami, nie patrząc na to kim był, na swoje korzenie i obowiązki.

Ogłupiony kundel.

Była sama, zupełnie sama.

W La Push nie pojawił się żaden wampir od ponad dwóch lat. Okolica była spokojna. Zmiennokształtni pełnili patrole raczej z przyzwyczajenia i dla zabawy. Życie wróciło do normy, o ile normą mogło być to, że potrafiła w każdej chwili zamienić się w kupę puchatego futra, chodzącego na czterech, wielkich łapach. Cholerne dziedzictwo było nieodwracalne. Kto wilkiem stał się, był nim do końca życia - chyba, że odrzucił chęć przemieniania się tak jak ona. Kto wpoił się, nigdy już nie wrócił. Po kres miał papkę zamiast mózgu i mięsień zamiast serca.

W ten dzień, gdy razem z dziewczynami urządziły przyjęcie dla Emily, coś się dla niej skończyło. Oglądała roześmianą twarz kuzynki, jak otwierała liczne pakunki. Każdy zawierał coraz bardziej pikantną i wyszukaną rzecz, która będzie umilała jej noce u boku męża. Męża, który był jej nieprzeznaczony, a dany jakoby w prezencie. Nie wiadomo za co. Oglądała zwiewną, przezroczystą piżamkę, którą założy w tę noc. Rumieniła się, wyjmując kudłate kajdanki. Dość. Już nie. Nie chciała na to patrzeć ani minuty dłużej.

Następnego dnia Emily miała stanąć obok niego i zostać panią Uley, a Lei przyszło trwać u jej boku, podając obrączkę, która złączy ją jeszcze ciaśniej z cudzym mężczyzną. Z mężczyzną Lei... Nie.

- Leah! Jesteś tam? Otwórz natychmiast! Emily nie może znaleźć sukienki! - wołała zdenerwowana Sue, pukając do zamkniętego pokoju.

Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Po chwili Seth wyważył drzwi i oboje wbiegli do pustego pomieszczenia. Nic nie zniknęło. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Chłopak wyrzucał szaleńczo ubrania z szafy, aż wydobył ukrytą pomiędzy nimi drewnianą szkatułkę.

- Pusta – wyszeptał, po czym spojrzał na matkę, która w oniemieniu sięgnęła dłonią do ust. Łzy zaczęły jej płynąć po policzku, kiedy upuściła z drugiej ręki kartkę papieru. Seth natychmiast podniósł ją z podłogi i odczytał na głos:

_Odchodzę. Nie szukajcie mnie. Kocham Was._

_Leah_.

Wyjrzał przez otwarte okno. Strzępy ubłoconej, białej sukni były rozrzucone po całym ogrodzie.


End file.
